My First Love as My Last Love
by Han Gina
Summary: Menikah dengan teman lama? Terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Suamimu sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa kau adalah teman kecilnya? Dan, mengingkari perasaan cintanya untukmu ?
1. Pengenalan Tokoh

Menikah dengan teman lama??

Terdengar menyenangkan.

Tapi apa jadinya kalau Suamimu sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa kau adalah teman kecilnya?

Dan, mengingkari perasaan cintanya untukmu ??

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nggk pinter buat summary

mianhae

.

.

.

.

Author : Han Gina

Rate : M (jangan harap adegan anu*)

Genre : Marriage life, family, comedy /mungkin/

Diusahakan happy ending yg nggk nggantung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cuman pengenalan tokoh, untuk story nya masih coming soon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok (26 tahun)

Dingin dan berwibawa.

Eksekutif muda, CEO perusahaan properti terbesar ke-2 di Korea Selatan. Menikahi gadis dari masa lalunya, tidak menyadari dan terlalu naif mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Park Hyun Young/Popy Park (23 tahun)

Gadis cantik yg pendiam dan sedikit tertutup.

Lama hidup di negeri orang membuat perubahan besar pada diri Hyun young.

Amerika membuatnya menjadi gadis yg cukup ceria dan menyenangkan. Hidup di Amerika berdua dengan sang adik menjadikannya orang yang mandiri dan bertanggung jawab.

Namun setelah 12 tahun hidup di Amerika, ia kembali ke korea dan ... Menikah.

Menikah dengan Hoseok sang CEO muda, tak dianggap dan mungkin.. terlupakan.

Park Jimin (25 tahun)

Pria berkepribadian hangat dan humoris.

Pewaris utama dari perusahaan keluarganya. Bukan hanya sekedar rekan bisnis, tapi dia juga menjadi teman main Hoseok.

Bertunangan dengan gadis manis yg sudah dikencaninya selama 5 tahun dan merupakan sekretarisnya sendiri.

Min Yoonji (21 tahun)

Gadis manis yg berwajah jutek, namun sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian dan baik pada semua orang.

Menjadi sekretaris diperusahaan tunangannya tidak menjadikan dirinya sombong.

Yoonji juga adalah teman kuliah dan sahabat dari Hwa Rin, adik Hyun Young.

Jeon Jungkook (21 tahun)

Mahasiswa jurusan management disalah satu universitas terbaik di korea.

Juga dikenal sebagai "Pangeran Kampus", karena setiap hari dia dikelilingi banyak gadis.

Angkuh dan selalu menolak pernyataan cinta para gadis yang mengejarnya.

Apa jadinya kalau dia harus luluh dengan seorang gadis pemberontak seperti Hwa Rin?.

Park Hwa Rin (21 tahun)

Jutek, cuek dan dingin, adalah anggapan orang yang baru mengenalnya.

Mahasiswi di universitas dan jurusan yg sama dengan Jungkook.

Dia adalah mahasiswi pindahan dari Amerika dan mahasiswi penerima beasiswa.

Sangat tidak menyukai sikap Jungkook.

Teman baik Yoonji dari kecil, dan sangat menyayangkan karena Yoonji memilih mengakhiri kuliahnya untuk bertunangan dan bekerja diperusahaan tunangannya.

Jung Jin Woon (25 tahun)

Mantan kekasih Hyun Young yang muncul lagi setelah lama tidak ada kabar.

Orang yg membuat Hoseok mampu jujur pada perasaannya dan mampu mengucapkan kata "Cinta" pada istrinya.

Manager Keuangan di perusahaan Jimin.

Baik, ramah, dan penuh perhatian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Cast lain menyusul-


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING : Typo bertebaran. harap maklum karna ini tanpa revisi.**

 _Incheon International Airport_

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitam dan setelan khas musim panas sedang berjalan keluar dari bandara. Dia menghirup banyak-banyak udara Negara kelahirannya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Lalu, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan terlihat mencari sesuatu oh bukan tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

"Aishh, dimana bocah menyebalkan itu? Dia bilang akan menjemput, harusnya dia sudah ada disini kan?", kesalnya. Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan ada pesan masuk.

 **From : Rin**

 **_"Mian eonni, aku tidak jadi menjemputmu. Tiba-tiba saja ada tes. Kau bisa naik taxi, itu sih kalau kau mau. Datanglah ke apartemen Yeonhwa lantai 4 nomor 720 B. Kau bisa langsung istirahat, gunakanlah kamar tamu. Ah ya, di kulkas masih ada beberapa bahan makanan kau bisa memasaknya atau kau juga bisa delivery kalau tidak mau repot. Sudah ya, hati-hati eonni."_**

"WHAT THE..?? DASAR ADIK SIALAN, MATI SAJA KAU PARK HWA RIN !!!" Hyunyoung mengumpat kesal pada ponsel yang masih menunjukkan pesan dari sang adik. Walaupun dengan berat hati dan sedikit kesal, akhirnya dia berjalan menuju tempat penghentian taxi bandara dan pergi ke alamat yang diberitahukan oleh Hwarin.

 _Imperial Luxury Hotel_

Pemuda tinggi dan berwajah dingin memasuki sebuah hotel Bintang 5 itu. Seluruh orang yang dilewatinya menunduk hormat padanya.

Dia adalah Jung Hoseok, CEO hotel tersebut.

Muda, tampan, berkharisma, dan kaya. Hanya saja dia tidak memiliki seorang wanita dalam naskah kehidupannya _kecuali_ Ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang sebuah pernikahan. Bahkan didesak ibunya berapa kali pun dia tidak bergeming.

Dia langsung menuju keruangan kerjanya dan langsung meneliti beberapa dokumen yang ada dimejanya. "Taehyung-ah, meeting dengan Tn. Nashimara sudah kau siapkan?" tanya nya pada Taehyung, sekretaris sekaligus teman dekatnya.

"Sudah kusiapkan, kau tinggal berangkat saja." jawab pemuda itu. Antara Hoseok dan Taehyung memang tidak ada kata atasan dan bawahan. Ya karena mereka memang teman.

 _Yeonhwa Apartement_

45 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Hyunyoung dari Incheon ke Seoul. Setelah sampai didepan gedung apartemen dia langsung bergegas menuju lantai 4, dimana apartemen adiknya berada. Sesampainya disana, karena tidak tahu password pintu apartemen dan ponselnya mati akhirnya dia harus menunggu seperti orang gila di depan pintu apartemen adiknya.

 **Hyun young POV**

 **Ohh astaga, kenapa aku begitu sial hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara bocah menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja dia jadi menjemputku aku tidak akan terlantar disini. Kenapa dia tidak memberi password nya juga saat dia memberiku alamat? Dan bodohnya, aku juga tidak bertanya. Ponselku juga sekarang mati. Aarrghh, awas saja kau Park Hwa Rin.**

Author POV

Hwarin baru pulang kuliah saat hari sudah senja oh bukan tapi sudah hampir malam. Harusnya Hwarin sudah pulang seusai tes jam 4 sore tadi, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah dengan sang _"Pangeran kampus"_ akhirnya Hwarin terpaksa harus tinggal dan baru pulang jam 7 malam. Turun dihalte dekat apartemen, Hwarin baru ingat kalau kakaknya baru pulang dari Amerika dan dia lupa tidak memberi password pintu apartementnya. Dan kakaknya pasti sudah menunggu lama.

"Aahh, ini semua gara-gara Jung kook sialan. Harusnya dia tidak mengikut sertakan namaku. Aah, anak itu benar-benar." kesal Hwarin.

Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju lift dan langsung menekan angka 4. Melangkah buru-buru ke tempat tinggalnya dan menemukan sang kakak tertidur sambil bersandar dipintu. Hwarin berusaha membangunkan sang kakak dan langsung mendapat makian begitu Hyunyoung membuka mata. Tak ingin menimbulkan keributan dan malu dengan tetangga, Hwarin mengajak Hyunyoung masuk dan menyuruhnya istirahat dikamar tamu. Sementara itu, Hwarin pergi kedapur dan menyiapkan cemilan untuknya dan seseorang yang akan datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

 _Mansion keluarga Jung_

Hari masih pagi, namun keluarga Jung sudah memulai aktivitas kecuali Hoseok yang masih setia dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Oh siapapun tolong ingatkan dia bahwa ini musim panas.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tengah berada diruang keluarga. Mereka sedang membahas tentang sebuah pernikahan atau lebih tepatnya rencana perjodohan Hoseok dengan wanita pilihan mereka.

Hoseok baru turun dari kamarnya dan terpaksa ikut membahas hal itu diruang keluarga. Dia tidak menolak atau menyetujui rencana itu. Dari percakapan itu Hoseok hanya tahu bahwa gadis itu berusia 23 tahun, dia baru pulang dari Amerika, cantik, mandiri dan bertanggung jawab juga saat ini sedang bekerja sama dengan kakak perempuannya sebagai designer mode. Memang terdengar menarik bagi sebagian pria, tapi tidak bagi Hoseok. Entah bagaiman kriteria wanita idaman Hoseok.

 _Athena Boutique_

Pagi itu Hyunyoung langsung menuju ke Athena Boutique. Dia ingin membahas tentang kerja samanya dengan Jung Hyeri. Disana, Hyunyoung disambut hangat dan ramah oleh para pegawai. Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Kenapa ada orangtua Hyeri disana? dan kenapa mereka terlihat serius?. Mereka akhirnya menyampaikan maksud untuk melamar Hyunyoung. Kaget, tentu saja. Dia tidak habis pikir kalu kepulangannya ke Korea malah menjadi akhir masa lajangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hyunyoung sampai akhirnya dia menyetujui nya.

Memang dia hanya akan menyampaikan itu pada adiknya saja karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat di LA.

Dan Hyunyoung pasrah dengan takdir yang akan ia jalani setelah ini.

Karena dia tau bahwa yang akan menikahinya adalah Jung Hoseok, teman masa kecil dan juga Cinta pertama Hyunyoung

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

Ngaret banget ini upload nya. Harusnya diupload senin kemarin tapi yaa.. begitulah

Maafkan lah

Happy reading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apartement Yeonhwa_

"Apa?!! Eonni .. apa kau sakit? Ah sepertinya kau masih mabuk perjalanan. Wajar sih, hampir seharian kau ada diatas pesawat kan? Ah kalau begitu kau kuantar ke klinik dulu ya sebelum aku berangkat kuliah." Hwarin kaget saat mendengar rencana pernikahan kakaknya yang terbilang sangat mendadak. Bayangkan saja, Hyunyoung bilang pulang ke Korea karena akan ada _Fashion Week_ dan dia terlibat untuk merancang busana, tapi nyatanya belum 24 jam bernafas di Korea dia malah akan menikah?.

"Tidak Rin, aku serius. Aku akan menikah." ucap Hyunyoung serius.

"Oh ayolah eonni, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Kau bilang akan menikah? itu sangat lucu, selama ini 23 tahun kau hidup disini kau tidak mengenal pria manapun, ya kecuali Jinwoon oppa. Dan setelah itu kau _lost contact_ dan tidak mencoba mencari yg lain kan?. Ah pasti kau juga ingin ikutan _April Mop_ kan?. Sadarlah eonni, perayaan itu sudah lewat." kata Hwarin sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Aku sangat serius Hwarin, kau tau Jung Hoseok?. Aku akan menikah dengannya." ucap Hyunyoung.

"Tuh kan, sebaiknya kau betulkan otakmu dulu eonni. Bicaramu semakin ngawur. Kau bilang akan menikah, dan sekarang kau akan menikah dengan Jung Hoseok, member idol grup favoritku." ucap Hwarin.

"Bukan Hoseok yang itu, dia seorang pengusaha, teman kecilku dulu." kata Hyunyoung sambil mengenang sosok seorang Hoseok kecil.

"Terserah kau sajalah eonni. Aku berangkat kuliah dulu." kata Hwarin cuek.

"Ya, hati-hati." ucap Hyunyoung pada adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BIGHIT UNIVERSITY_

.

.

12.00 KST

Siang itu Hwarin dan Yoonji duduk berdua dikafe depan kampus. Mereka bersahabat sejak masih SMA. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita, apapun itu dan saling memberi nasehat satu sama lain. Hwarin juga menceritakan perihal rencana pernikahan kakaknya yang super mendadak itu.

Yoonji juga kaget dengan rencana pernikahan kakaknya Hwarin. Dia hanya tidak menyangka, wanita seperti Hyunyoung mau menikah dengan dasar perjodohan. Dan saat tau kalau pria yang akan menikahi Hyunyoung adalah pengusaha muda bernama Hoseok, Yoonji teringat dengan Jimin, kekasihnya. Jimin selalu membicarakan tentang Hoseok. Jimin selalu memuji segala sesuatu yang Hoseok kerjakan. Tapi,... apa Jimin sudah tau tentang berita ini ??

Namun saat mereka berdua akan melanjutkan obrolan, tiba-tiba saja Hwarin dipanggil menghadap ke dosen pengajar nya. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia dipanggil, dia merasa selama ini dia mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari standart nilai penerima beasiswa.

Dengan cepat akhirnya Hwarin menuju ruang dosen.

.

.

 _Ruang Dosen_

.

.

Diruang dosen, Hwarin melihat ada seorang mahasiswa lain disana, yang ternyata adalah Jungkook sang Pangeran Kampus. Dia juga yang menyebabkan Hwarin kemarin pulang telat.

 _"Kenapa dia melibatkanku lagi sih? Awas saja kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpaku saat aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku bersumpah aku akan membuatmu hidup menderita Jeon Jungkook." Hwarin berbicara dalam hati._

"Park Hwarin, kau tau kenapa kau dipanggil kemari?" panggilan Mr.Ahn membuyarkan lamunan Hwarin.

"Saya tidak tau Mr.Ahn" jawab Hwarin sopan.

"Jadi begini ..."

.

.

.

 _Kafe depan kampus._

.

.

.

Kau baik-baik saja kan Rin?" Tanya Yoonji.

"Ya, kurasa cukup baik." jawab Hwarin sambil terus memikirkan ucapan Mr.Ahn diruang dosen tadi.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Jadi begini, Jungkook mengalami masalah dengan beberapa materi yang diberikan dosen. Itu sebabnya saat tes kemarin nilainya jelek. Dan saat kau ajari, dia bilang dia lebih paham dengan apa yang kau sampikan. Jadi orang tua Jungkook memintamu untuk menjadi pembimbing privat untuknya. Kau juga akan dibayar atas_ _jasamu mengajari Jungkook." terang Mr. Ahn_

 _[flashback off]_

"Kau berniat menolak kan?" Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan sudah berada dibelakang Hwarin.

"YAAKK!! Kau mengagetkanku." jawab Hwarin emosi.

"Terus saja kalian bertengkar seperti itu, kalian tidak malu hah?. Ini tempat umum." kata Yoonji dingin.

"Dia mengagetkanku Yoonji-ah." adu Hwarin

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum jawab pertanyaanku Nona Park." Kata Jungkook, lalu dia menggeser bangku yang ada disebelah Hwarin.

"Memangnya aku punya opsi untuk menolak? tidak kan? Walaupun aku menolak kau pasti akan membuatku tetap menyetujuinya kan?." jawab Hwarin cuek.

Ya, Hwarin benar. Setiap permintaan Jungkook tidak bisa dibantah siapapun. Dan Hwarin cukup mengerti posisinya sebagai mahasiswi penerima beasiswa.

Dia tidak munafik, Hwarin butuh uang untuk hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa seterusnya bergantung pada kakaknya, apalagi kakaknya akan menikah pasti dia tidak akan dapat uang bulanan lagi darinya.

Walaupun dia dengan berat hati menyetujuinya tapi toh gajinya besar sebut saja gaji 1 bulan dari orangtua Jungkook setara dengan uang 5 bulan dari kiriman kakaknya.

 _Imperial Luxury Hotel_

.

.

.

Tn.Jung mengumumkan bahwa Hoseok akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan 2 minggu lagi dan akan menikah 2 minggu setelah pertunangan.

Hoseok tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, karena bukan dia yang menginginkan pernikahan itu, jadi untuk apa dipikirkan.

Banyak karyawati Hoseok yang kecewa karena bos mereka akan menikah. Dan lebih kecewa lagi karna kata Tn.Jung calon istri Hoseok adalah designer lulusan Amerika.

Kembali ke apartement milik Hwarin. Dia sedang di depan tv dan sedang mengerjakan tugas, Hyunyoung belum pulang padahal sudah hampir jam makan malam.

Tak lama pintu apartementnya terbuka dan terlihat Hyunyoung disana.

Hyunyoung duduk didepan Hwarin dengan menampilkan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hwarin.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian. Setelah aku menikah mungkin aku akan sibuk mengurus suamiku. Dan mungkin aku tidak bisa mengirimmu banyak uang untuk keperluanmu dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Kebersamaan kita sangat sebentar ya." kata Hyunyoung.

"Ck!! eonni sudahlah. Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Aku sudah besar, selama ini juga aku hidup sendiri disini. Karna aku yang mau. Saat kalian masih ingin tinggal di Amerika aku memutuskan untuk disini sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku bisa jaga diri eonni, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku ya. Dan untuk uang bulanan, aku sudah dapat pekerjaan kok. Aku ditawari salah satu temanku untuk mengajarinya. Gajinya lumayan kok eonni." terang Hwarin.

"Kau yakin?" ucap Hyunyoung ragu.

"Aku yakin eonni, jangan khawatir." jelas Hwarin.

"Pertunanganku 2 minggu lagi. Kalau kau bisa kau bantu aku ya." pinta Hyunyoung.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu eonni ku yg cantik." kata Hwarin sambil tersenyum.

Hyunyoung patut bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Hwarin. Diusianya yang masih muda dia sangat mandiri. Harusnya dia tidak khawatir akan meninggalkan Hwarin. Walaupun mereka kurang dekat tapi ketahuilah jauh dilubuk hati mereka masing-masing mereka saling menyayangi.

 ** _-To Be Continue-_**

.

.

.

.

Maapin gue yg telat update

gara-gara laporan nggk balance jadi imbasnya ff nya nggk kelar.

typo dimana-mana.

Ok see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Han gina is back..._**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _Awas typo bertebaran_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Pertemuan**_

 ** ___**

2 hari setelah pengumuman pertunangan Hoseok dan Hyunyoung hampir semua orang yang ada dikediamann Hoseok sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu. Memang mereka juga menyewa jasa _Wedding Organizer_ terbaik di Korea Selatan, tapi tetap saja mereka menginginkan pernikahan pewaris utama keluarga Jung haruslah pesta yang besar dan mewah. Agak terlalu berlebihan memang tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi mereka adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi Hyunyoung datang ke _Mansion_ keluarga Jung untuk mempersiapkan keperluan dirinya. Mulai dari gaun, cincin dan segala kebutuhan untuk pertunangannya.

Hoseok dan juga Hyunyoung sampai detik ini pun belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Padahal Hyunyoung berharap bahwa dia bisa merencanakan pertunangan ini bersama dengan Hoseok.

Tapi dia sadar, bahwa ekspektasi tak seindah realita.

Dikantor, Hoseok pun tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti biasa seakan tidak akan ada acara besar dihidupnya. Sedangkan untuk mengundang beberapa kolega penting untuk turut menyaksikan pertunangannya ia serahkan pada Taehyung. Begitu pun untuk mengundang Jimin, sahabatnya. Hoseok meminta Taehyung untuk mengiriminya pesan.

 **To : Chimchim**

 **"Hoseok akan bertunangan 10 hari lagi, kau harus datang. Sebenarnya ini tidak sopan tapi _Big Boss_ yang dingin itu yang memintaku untuk mengirimimu pesan."**

 **From : Chimchim**

 **"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti. Aku akan datang, terima kasih sudah mengundang."**

Jika banyak teman bahkan rekan Hoseok yang diundang, maka berbeda dengan Hyunyoung. Tidak ada teman yg dia undang. Alasannya? karena sebagian besar temannya ada di Amerika. Sebagai gantinya, Hyunyoung meminta Hwarin untuk mengundang beberapa teman kuliahnya. Hwarin bilang bahwa dia hanya akan mengundang teman-teman dekatnya dan itu tidak lebih dari 10 orang. Ada Yoonji, Hansol, Mark, Jackson, Sooyoung, Seulgi dan Jungkook. Sebenarnya Hwarin tidak ingin mengundang Jungkook, tapi karena Jungkook sudah memberinya pekerjaan dan juga mereka teman sekelas jadi Hwarin mengundangnya juga.

. .

.

.

.

Mengurus berbagai macam keperluan untuk pertunangan membuat Hyunyoung kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, mulai dari membeli gaun, memilih dekorasi ruangan, undangan pertunangan lalu hal-hal yang lain dia lakukan sendiri. Tapi bukan artian yang sebenarnya. Dia juga dibantu beberapa _maid_ dari _Mansion_ keluarga Jung. Tapi tetap saja melelahkan.

Dan orangtua Hoseok menyarankan agar Hyunyoung menginap saja lagipula hari sudah terlalu malam.

Pukul 11 malam, Hoseok pulang dari kantor. Dia lembur karna akan ada meeting besar dengan _kliennya_ dari Australia. Hoseok langsung pergi kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri lalu istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.Di apartement, Hwarin resah karna hingga selarut ini kakaknya belum juga pulang bahkan ponselnya mati. Inilah yang paling dibenci oleh Hwarin. Sebelumnya Hyunyoung juga tidak bilang kemana dia akan pergi. Hwarin hanya khawatir kalau kakaknya tersesat. Karena Seoul 11 tahun yang lalu dengan Seoul yang sekarang jelas berbeda sekali. Dan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya, diculik mungkin ??

 ** _"Oh ayolah Hwarin, singkirkan pikiran konyolmu . Mana ada orang yang mau menculik wanita seperti eonni? Wanita setengah penyihir itu tidak mudah ditaklukkan ."_** monolog Hwarin. Akhirnya karena terlalu lama menunggu, Hwarin tertidur diruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Pagi hari di _Mansion Keluarga_ Jung

Hyunyoung sudah bangun dari pagi buta. Sebenarnya ini bukan kebiasaannya. Dia akan bangun jika jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8 lebih 20 menit. Tapi karena ini rumah orang lain jadi dia tidak ingin menciptakan kesan buruk. Terlebih ini adalah rumah calon mertuanya. Setelah membersihkan diri, Hyunyoung langsung menuju ke dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Walaupun sudah dilarang tapi Hyunyoung tetap saja keras kepala.

Pukul 7 tepat, semua anggota keluarga Jung turun untuk sarapan, begitu pun dengan Hoseok yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Saat dia memasuki dapur tak sengaja dia melihat Hyunyoung.

 **[Hoseok POV]**

 **Siapa gadis itu?. Maid kah?, tapi kenapa tidak memakai seragam seperti yang lain?, tapi wajahnya sangat familiar, padahal aku baru bertemu dia pagi ini. Entah aku pernah bertemu dimana yang jelas aku mengenali wajahnya. Tapi dia siapa? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?**

 **[Hoseok POV end]**

Hyunyoung terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hoseok. Dia memandangnya intens hingga lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Hyeri yang menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka dimeja makan. "Poppy-ah kemarilah. Kau juga harus ikut sarapan dengan kami." Ajak Hyeri.

Oh ya, ketahuilah bahwa nama Hyunyoung selama di Amerika adalah Poppy. Itu karena teman-temannya disana kesulitan melafalkan nama Koreanya. Dan kenapa Poppy? Hyunyoung ibarat bunga Poppy, cantik namun mematikan. Mematikan disini hanya kiasan untuk menggambarkan betapa Hyunyoung bisa membuat orang disekitarnya tak berdaya. Seakan mereka mati dan berada di surga dengan segala apa yang ada pada diri Hyunyoung.

"Hoseok, kenalkan ini calon istrimu. Park Hyunyoung." kata Ny.Jung memecah keheningan.

 _"Park Hyunyoung ? Dia seperti nama gadis yang kusukai dulu. Ah tapi ini kan di Korea. Banyak orang dengan nama yang sama. Tapi,.. Tadi noona menyebutnya dengan nama Poppy. Nama yang sama dengan yang kuberikan pada Hyunyoung-ku sebelum dia pergi ke Inggris 11 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin dia Hyunyoung kecilku yang dulu. Pasti hanya kebetulan sama." batin Hoseok._

Ya, 11 tahun yang lalu Hoseok memberikan nama **Poppy** pada Hyunyoung yang akan pergi ke Inggris. Karena bunga poppy banyak tumbuh di Inggris dan agar Hyunyoung bisa bergaul dengan mudah di Inggris. Karena sejujurnya orang barat tidak fasih melafalkan nama Korea, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya melafalkan nama orang Asia. Maka dari itu orang Asia lah yang akan merubah nama menjadi seperti nama orang barat untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Tapi, tanpa Hoseok ketahui bahwa Hyunyoung batal pergi ke Inggris karena ayahnya ternyata mendapat tugas ke Amerika. Jadi wajar bila Hoseok _lost contact_ dengan Hyunyoung dikarenakan kode Negara yang diberikan padanya adalah kode Negara Inggris. Dan wajar juga bila Hoseok menganggap bahwa Hyunyoung sudah bahagia dengan orang lain di Inggris.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus bernostalgia patah hati, Hoseok memutuskan untuk berangkat bekerja. Namun dengan cepat dihentikan oleh ibunya yang menyuruhnya libur hari ini dan mengantar Hyunyoung membeli cincin pertunangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Universitas Bighit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baru melangkahkan kaki dikoridor fakultas, Hwarin terus diberondong dengan pertanyaan dari Jungkook.

Dia menanyakan kenapa kemarin malam tidak datang kerumahnya dan mengajarinya.

Karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab, Jungkook menghadang jalan Hwarin. Tapi Hwarin malah melewatinya dan membuat Jungkook bingung. Pagi ini memang Hwarin tidak ingin berdebat, dia sedang gelisah karena kakaknya belum pulang dari kemarin dan juga tidak berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Dan karena sibuk mencari kakaknya dia juga tidak bisa mengajari Jungkook dirumahnya. Sesampai dikelas, Hwarin memilih langsung duduk dan membaca buku tebal yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Toko perhiasan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak ada percakapan diantara Hyunyoung dan Hoseok selama perjalanan maupun saat ditoko perhiasan. Namun entah kebetulan atau memang mereka jodoh, cincin yang mereka pilih ternyata sama. Hyunyoung kaget begitu pun Hoseok. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan dengan cepat masing-masing dari mereka mengalihkan perhatian kearah lain. Ada getaran aneh didada Hoseok saat pandangan mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Entah apa itu, tapi yang pasti Hoseok seperti telah menemukan sorot mata yang dia rindukan selama ini. Sorot mata Hyunyoung, Cinta pertamanya yang lama hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Note :_

 _Maafkan kalau ada typo .. story makin absurd_


End file.
